


Living with Ghosts

by KatLeePT



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wonderful living with ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with Ghosts

        Lydia's black eyes snapped open. She winced against the bright, afternoon sunlight filtering through her cobweb curtains, then cringed as her baby screamed again. She left the comfort of her Gothic bed and ran to her equally dark nursery.

        Yet, by the time she'd reached her child, she was already quiet. Lydia smiled as she saw the cradle being rocked by invisible hands. She smiled, remembering her own childhood. It was wonderful growing up -- and living -- with ghosts!

        Her baby's cradle stopped rocking. Her daughter slept peacefully. Ghostly arms wrapped around her, and Lydia gladly gave herself up to them.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within the above story belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
